


Clothing Adjustment

by VampirePaladin



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Dr. Drakken's Physiology, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Drakken has wings. That's not the problem. The problem is getting his coat on.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Kim Possible
Kudos: 5
Collections: Wingfic Exchange June 2020





	Clothing Adjustment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neosaiyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts).



Kim was wondering what was taking Drakken so long to get dressed. She returned to their bedroom to find him looking from the full-length mirror set in the closet door, to his blue jacket, and back to the mirror. There was a deep frown on his lips and his brows were knit in concentration. Also, he had a pair of wings that looked like leaves sprouting from his back that he didn’t have the night before. Kim might have been distracted by what they were doing but she was sure she would have noticed something like that.

“You have wings!”

“Yes, I know,” Drakken mumbled as he looked at his jacket again.

“You don’t seem very surprised,” Kim said.

“I was expecting further biological deviation after the vines started.” Looking at the coat. Looking at the mirror.

“Okay, then what is bothering you?” Kim asked.

“I’m not sure how I’m going to wear my coat with the wings in the way. They have pain receptors so I can’t just cut them off and I might want to go flying with them.

“We could just cut a hole in the back of your coat,” Kim suggested. She was sure that she had some scissors in the living room. Cutting a hole wouldn’t take long and she did take Home Ec and could at least hem the hole so that it wouldn’t get any larger.

Drakken looked at her wide eyed as he pulled the coat into his chest, cradling it like a precious child. “You wouldn’t! I love my coat!”

“You have a whole closet full of identical ones,” Kim pointed out.

“They might look identical to you, but there are subtle differences in between them. The way the fabric has faded, the smells, the way they were sew, the exact positioning of the buttons, the memories associated with each one.”

“So, what about we try cutting a hole in the one you like least?” Kim suggested. If Drakken could tell them apart then that was all that really mattered.

“Hmm, yes, a good suggestion.” Drakken hung up the coat he had been holding and started to dig through the closet. After a few moments he pulled out another blue coat that looked identical to the first one. “Yes, this one doesn’t have nearly as much emotional significance as the others.”

“Alright,” Kim said as she took the coat. She had Drakken turn around so she could take a look at the wings on his back before going into the living room.

With her scissors she cut two holes at the top and then a longer line down his back. She hemmed them up and added Velcro to the long slit down. This would make the holes bigger for putting it on and taking it off, but he’d be able to Velcro them back up so he wouldn’t have the long slits. 

Kim returned to Drakken with her finished work and helped him put it on. Once everything was on and in place, Drakken started admiring himself in the mirror.

“Yes, I rather like the final look.”

Kim ran her hand along the wing. Drakken let out a little moan. Doing it again, Kim smiled as she thought of something fun the two of them could do together.


End file.
